


Countenance

by melonbug



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Sexual Content, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbug/pseuds/melonbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates that smile, because it's so open and so, so sincere and no one smiles like that, no one is that fucking compassionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countenance

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this... I have no excuses for this, to be honest. It kind of nagged at me to be written for days, so I wrote it. The pairing is complete and utter crack and I provide absolutely no explanation for why these two characters are suddenly in the same universe. So, just... go with it, please? Maybe I'll give some kind of explanation later, I don't really know.
> 
> Warnings for sex, which is not very explicit at all.

She's moving slow, too fucking slow, agonizingly  _slow._  She's graceful with the movement, the  _fucking fuckfuck slow_  movement, muscles rippling just so in her legs as she lifts herself and then lowers herself back down, riding him and he breaths out a ragged breath and moves his hands from her hips to touch those perfect legs, slides them over the hard, firm flesh there.

And then his hands are back on her hips again, squeezing with bruising force, and he enjoys the soft sound she makes as he does so, enjoys the way she clenches around him as he digs nails into the soft green skin.

 _Fuck._

He has no patience for this kind of thing, for slow and gentle, for having someone else take control, even if this  _is_ great, because sex is sex even if it isn't the kind of sex he wants, even if he would rather have her on her hands and knees pounding into her like some kind of fucking animal, making her shout his name until she's hoarse.

"Jason," she breathes suddenly, and her eyes flutter open and she smiles at him. It's not a sexy smile, it's not devious or 'come hither'-y in any way. It's just sweet and compassionate and so fucking real it hurts. He hates that smile, because it's so open and so so sincere and no one smiles like that, no one is that fucking compassionate.

Except her. She is. She always is. Even now, even as she rides him she makes it seem anything but dirty, smiles at him sweetly and says his name just as sweetly, all in one, soft breath. And it's all so. Fucking.  _Sweet._

He lifts a hand to tangle it in red-brown hair and drags her down, slams her lips against his roughly, anything to not see that smile right now, not while she's being so fucking gentle and slow, and _and-_

Her hands bury themselves in his hair, to slowly stroke his scalp, gently gently why the fuck is she so goddamn gentle? And she continues her slow pace, even as he ravages her mouth, explores it with his tongue, nips and bites at her bottom lip, makes his way down to her jaw.

And then she's in his head, suddenly, a calming presence that's still somehow so unnerving. It's warm and intimate in a way he isn't familiar with, doesn't want to be familiar with, and he bites harder than necessary along her jaw. No, it's completely, necessarily hard, because she's in his fucking head and-

In one swift motion, he changes their position, sitting upright on the bed so that she's sitting in his lap. And he slams his hips upwards as he does so, as hard as he can, hands pulling at her hair and she arches her back, lets out a small noise, a startled moan that's followed by a breathy ' _oh._ '

Her face buries itself against his neck, hands clinging to his shoulders in a surprisingly painful grip- he forgets, sometimes, how strong she is, how alien she still is even with such a small human body. Her nails are drawing blood but he can't be bothered to care as he drags his hands down her sides, over the soft curves of her breasts and finally rests them on her hips and forces her down harder against him.

She's out of his head now, chokes out a ' _sorry_ ' against his shoulder and starts moving on her own again, faster than before, but still too slow for his liking.

He swears, loudly, and groans as she speeds up, her lips brushing his neck softly, her warm breath caressing the skin there. Her hands move back up into his hair, and she whispers something that he can't hear, doesn't want to hear, but he feels the way her lips move against his pulse as she talks.

Her movements are still graceful, but somehow less fluid, less controlled now that he's gripping her hips too _too_  tightly and driving them down against his own, and she's picking up the pace, moving almost frantically and her breathing is erratic and this is more like it, not what he wants, but close enough, he has just enough control to pretend now.

She cries his name as she finishes, body tense and shuddering and he chokes out a sound at the sudden tightness around him and the heat, so fucking hot as she rides out the orgasm. It's enough for him, and he quickly follows her, fingers clawing into her hips and he knows there's going to be blood and he doesn't even fucking care anymore, too lost in the pleasure washing over him.

Her soft sigh is what finally draws him out of his daze, and he moves to push her away, so he can leave, because he doesn't do after-sex hugs and cuddles and shit. Only her arms are around him now, and they tighten the moment he starts to inch away, and she looks up at him with her huge amber eyes and she fucking  _smiles._  The same smile from before, the same smile she always smiles and he still hates it.

"Please stay, Jason," she whispers, in  _that_ voice, the one that matches that smile so perfectly. And he hates that voice just as much, hates her too, hates everything about her.

He still stays, though.


End file.
